Ready Aim Fire
by ninjanervana
Summary: A quiet afternoon in Hogsmeade goes wrong when dark wizards attack the small magical village during a Hogwarts trip. Inspired by Ready Aim Fire by Imagine Dragons. Some swearing. Multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! Here I am back again with another fanfic. I'm beginning to think I have a slight addiction lol. This fanfic was inspired by the song Ready aim fire by Imagine Dragons. Remember I don't own anything. Happy reading!

-Ninjanervana

* * *

When she finally had time to look back at the day, hours after the disastrous afternoon, long after wounds had been tended to, the sun had set, and the halls of Hogwarts had quieted, Lily knew there was no way for her, no way for anyone to have predicted the events of the day. Divination was an imprecise art, rarely practiced by any witch or wizard. Everyone took Divination at Hogwarts, but it wasn't taken seriously. Even among the magical community, it was a bit laughable. The future was as unforeseeable as the past was unchangeable. But that didn't stop her from wishing she could have done some things differently.

Part of her blamed her lack of warning about the events on her blind faith in magic. Lily had been going to Hogwarts for seven years, going to Hogsmeade since her third year when her parents first signed her permission slip. She'd spent two years watching the twinkling village lights from the high windows of the castle, dreaming of the day when she would be able to walk the store-lined streets, filled with as much joy as the older students had on their excursions. When she finally went to Hogsmeade, it was more than she could have ever imagined. Much like Hogwarts, the wizard village left her awestruck, overwhelmed by the array of magical shops, the various witches and wizards from nearby areas that came to do a bit of shopping, and the freedom of being out of the castle. How could anything go wrong in this beautiful, magical village? The world of magic was mysterious, but she couldn't imagine it being dangerous.

Part of it was blamed on her naivety. Lily knew well, too well, about the war wagged outside of Hogwarts. The _Daily Prophet_ arrived every morning during breakfast, bringing news of muggles killed in cold blood, witches and wizards who had spoken too loudly, too passionately against blood purists suddenly disappearing. The muggle-born and half-blood students were often pale during the mail delivery, terrified about what news they might receive from home. Fights broke out regularly in the halls, usually between the Gryffindors and Slytherins over blood status. Students were harassed and attacked with varying degrees of severity; it was rare to see anyone walking the halls without someone to watch their back. Despite the duels, Lily held onto the hope that nothing truly awful could happen in Hogwarts and the surrounding area. Outside there was danger, a war constantly growing, spreading, leaving terror and death in its wake. But here, within the walls of Hogwarts and the boundaries of Hogsmeade, it was safe. The Headmaster and professors were some of the most skilled witches and wizards to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts. If anyone could protect the school, it would be them.

And yet part of it was simply self-preservation of her mind. If she allowed herself to think of Hogwarts as unsafe, of the war against muggles and muggle-borns coming to its massive marble steps to spill innocent blood, she would be smothered by the fear and panic, unable to think, to breathe, to even scream.

At the end of the day, what was done was done and there was no turning back for anyone.

* * *

"We should head over to the Three Broomsticks soon," Lily commented as she browsed the aisles of Honeydukes with Alice and Marlene. The candy shop was always a stop on their trips to Hogsmeade, no matter what else was planned. The smell of chocolate hung heavily in the air, making her stomach gurgle quietly. It was close to lunchtime and her stomach had no qualms about reminding her. She could almost taste the butterbeer and chips, making her mouth water. She grabbed a box of Bertie Botts's, adding them to her pile of sugar quills and chocolate frogs. "We told the boys we 'd meet them at two and it's five to."

"And we all know how Lily gets when she's away from James too long," Marlene teased, pushing her way through the throngs of people to the till. "I'm sure he'll thank you for buying jelly beans for him."

"Oh shut up," Lily retorted as she blushed, her red hair falling forward to cover her cheeks. "You know we're not like that; we're mates, good mates."

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean you don't want to be more," she answered. "You have to admit James has grown up quite a bit since the end of fifth year. Became Head Boy and quidditch captain. He's _matured_."

"And have you seen the body on that bloke?" Marlene sighed dramatically as she set her candies on the counter. "Just thinking about his arms makes my knees shake."

"He does have very nice biceps," Lily admitted reluctantly as she handed her money over to the cashier. "And a nice torso."

"What!" Alice shrieked, drawing the attention of several customers as well as startling the cashier. "When in Merlin's name have you seen his bare torso?"

Lily mentally kicked herself as she felt her blush return swiftly. "I'm uh…I'm going to meet you two outside," she muttered before rushing to the exit with her purchases, ignoring the curious looks she got. The Head Girl could not be heard talking about the bare torso of the Head Boy. At least not in public. She debated running back to the castle before Alice and Marlene came looking for her, but quickly discarded the idea; she knew they would hunt her down mercilessly.

"Lily Evans," Marlene hissed as she emerged from the store, her eyes locked on the nervous looking red-head. "Spill. Right now."

Alice grabbed lily's empty hand, pulling her into the empty alley beside the shop. "I repeat, when in Merlin's name have you seen James bloody Potter's bare body?"

"About a week ago," Lily answered meekly, playing with the ends of her hair. As Marlene tapped her foot impatiently, Lily sighed. "It was an accident, alright? You know we share a bathroom in the Heads' dormitoyy. He was coming out of the bathroom and he forgot his robe so he only had on a towel around his waist," she babbled.

"Oh my god!" Marlene exclaimed, her eyes wide. "And you kept this from us for a week?"

"It's not a big deal," Lily retorted as she stepped out of the alley. "Now come on; we're late and I'm hungry."

Alice huffed as she and Marlene followed after her. "Fine, but we are not doing talking about this," she grumbled.

Lily sighed, shaking her head. "Merlin knows it's not."

The streets of Hogsmeade were only half filled with students, many opting to hide away from the piercing January cold and study for their upcoming midsemester exams. The few who had braved the ill weather were huddled inside various shops, enjoying the momentary warmth of the stores. Lily contemplated her choice to come out as a cold gust blew down the street, nearly pulling her hat off her head. She knew she didn't stand a chance of resisting against the combined will of Alice, Marlene, and the Marauders. They were all too stubborn to let her miss out on any possible fun.

Lily paused half way down the street, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise in foreboding. Her hand instinctively went to her pocket, drawing curious gazes from her friends as she took out her wand.

"Lily," Alice sighed in exasperation. "What are you-" Her words were cut off as the shop window behind her suddenly shattered, showering them all with broken glass.

* * *

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

"Lads, I think we've managed to buy everything worth buying in Zonko's," James said as the group walked out of the joke shop onto the snow covered street. The Marauders had spent the morning wandering from one shop to the next, seeking shelter from the cold weather, before ending up at the famous joke shop. Zonko's had inspired and facilitated some of their best pranks, sealing the boys' place in Hogwarts history. No trip to Hogsmeade, authorized or otherwise, was complete without a stop into the store.

Remus nodded in agreement as he fell into step beside Sirius, shoving his hands into his pocket. "Not surprising really. We've been coming here for years. We could run Zonko's by now."

"Tha-that would be fun," Peter stammered, his teeth chattering from the cold as he walked beside James. "Something to do after Hogwarts."

Sirius snorted in derision as he wrapped his Gryffindor scarf around his neck. "Maybe if we all survive this bloody war. It's mad out there," he replied with an angry shake of his head. "People dead, disappearing. For what, some bullshit idea about blood purity? It's all rubbish. muggle-borns look like they're gonna pass out every morning during breakfast. Did you see the _Prophet_ this morning? Another muggle family killed."

"Seems like there's a new one every day," Remus sighed dejectedly. "Who knows when this war will end."

James pushed his way between the pair, draping an arm over their shoulders. "But it _will_ end and that's the important part," he said firmly. "All of this can't last forever. That's what we have to remember. We'll all go out there and fight to protect everyone and when it's all over, we'll start our own joke shop. We can get a store on Diagon Alley. So stop being so bloody moody about everything; it's depressing."

Sirius laughed, wrapping an arm around James's shoulders. "Always count on the Head Boy for a good pep talk," he joked, smiling.

James shrugged. "I was going more for the best Quidditch captain in Hogwarts history delivering a rousing fight song to his team, but I guess your description works too."

"Just when you think Prongs has deflated his ego," Remus chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"He only did that for Lily," Peter remarked. "She does like him more now."

"Ah yes, our darling Lilypad," Sirius replied a broad grin. "I think she likes all of us better now. Well, she's always liked Moony, but they share their nerd genes. But now Prongs actually has a chance with her. After six and a half years of pining, there's finally a light at the end of the tunnel. You should ask her out now."

James coughed self-consciously, dropping his arms from around Sirius and Remus. "I'm not going to ask her out," he muttered.

"What?" Peter asked in confusion. "Why not? You asked her out loads when she hated you."

"I think what Wormy is trying to say is that this might be your chance with Lily," Remus explained quickly. "Why not give it a shot?"

"Because it's not worth it," James snapped.

Sirius stopped walking abruptly, grabbing the front of James's coat as Peter walked into him. "I'm going to bloody murder you," he growled, shaking James slightly. "We've listened to you talk about Lily nonstop since first year. About how smart she is and how pretty she is, how good she is at potions and hexes and breathing! Her hair, her eyes, her bloody nostrils for Merlin's sake! We've planned and plotted, done stupid things for you to get her attention and ask her out and now it's not worth it! Why the bloody hell not!"

"Because she's my friend!" James shouted, pushing Sirius away.

"What?" Sirius asked in confusion, dropping his hands.

"Because we're finally friends," James sighed, ruffling his hair in frustration. "We talk and make stupid jokes and hang out and go down to the kitchens for hot cocoa after rounds. I'm not going to screw it all up by asking out a girl who's only interested in being my friend, alright? I can't."

Sirius frowned deeply as he stared at his miserable best friend. He had listened to James declare his feelings for Lily for years, but it had never been like this, never so painfully honest. "You really fucking love her," he said after a moment, shocked. "Like the real thing, like your parents have. You _love_ Lily Evans."

"Yeah, I think I do," James answered, his shoulders slumping slightly. "I love her. So if being mates is what makes her the happiest, then…then that's that, I guess. We'll be friends." He shoved his hands into his pockets, averting his eyes from his friends' sympathetic looks as he fished out his mittens.

"Those are new," Peter commented, trying to change the topic as he spotted the red gloves. "They're nice mittens; mine are getting a hole in the fingers."

James smiled slightly as he looked at Peter, appreciating his friend's attempt to distract him. "Lost my last pair during the snowball fight we had on New Year's Day. Lily made me these," he explained as he tucked his hands into the mittens. The hand-knitted mittens were red with a gold J on one mitten and a P on the other. "Said I couldn't play Quidditch if my fingers fell off and if my fingers fall off, I'll probably fall off my broom and leave her stuck with all the Heads' duties."

Sirius gazed at the mittens curiously, his brow furrowed in thought. "And she made them herself? The muggle way?"

He nodded, "I think so."

He continued looking at the gloves before looking up at James, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I don't think a bird who wants to be just friends would knit you mittens that nice," Sirius commented cheekily. "I'll bet it took her a lot of time between schoolwork and Heads' duties and the million other things she does around Hogwarts. Very strange, that Lily Evans."

"If you want to say something, just spot it out, Padfoot," James said, rolling his eyes as he tried to ignore the implication of Sirius's words.

"Why, I'm not saying anything, Prongs," he replied innocently. "Just maybe you should think carefully about the actions of our Lilyflower toward you and ask yourself if that's how friends act with each other. I like Wormy well enough but I'm not going to waste my afternoon, several afternoons in fact, knitting him a bloody scarf."

"That's because you're a rubbish friend," Peter laughed. "And barking mad. But maybe you're right about this."

James groaned softly, "Don't encourage him, Peter. He'll never shut up about me and Lily. Remus, help me out here."

"No, I don't think I will," Remus chuckled. "We've listened to you talk about Lily for years. Even if you've given up on her, we haven't given up on the two of you. Things are crazy out here, mate. No point in waiting. What's the worst that can happen?"

"She's already rejected you more times than we can count. What's one more if she says no again?" Sirius joked.

"Thanks, Padfoot," James said dryly. "This is why I give pep talks and not you."

"She might say yes," Peter reminded him. "She likes you more now. Even Alice and Marlene say so."

James shook his head as he looked down at his gloved hands. "What do I have to lose? Besides my self-confidence, my dignity, and my friendship with her," he mumbled.

"That's the spirit," Sirius said cheerfully, clapping a hand on James's shoulder. "I say we go find those crazy birds so you can ask Lily out and I can eat. I'm starving."

"You're always hungry," Remus retorted as he glanced at his watch. "We should be at the Three Broomsticks now. The girls will be waiting."

"Hopefully, they got us a table," James said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It's always a madhouse-" The shop windows suddenly shattered, the air filled with a deafening boom as shoppers everywhere screamed.

* * *

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

"GET DOWN!" James shouted as a hex flew past their heads, narrowly avoiding Peter as he dropped to the ground. The window next to them shattered, showering glass shards on them. His heart was pounding as he drew his wand, the screams of frightened students and shoppers filling the air. The street was filled with people in black robes and skull masks, firing hexes at shops and passing people as they walked down the street and emerged from between shops. "FINITE INCANTATEM!" he shouted at one of the masked wizards as he raised his wand toward a fleeing woman. The wizard whipped around toward James, staring at him for a moment before continuing down the street.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Sirius shouted over the din as he began dueling with an approaching dark witch. Their spells ricocheted off of one another, smashing into the side of the Dogweed and Deathcap, sending a few bricks flying. "Who are these people? Where are they coming from!"

James grunted as he helped Peter to his feet. "It doesn't matter who they are! They're attacking students; we have to get them out of here now!" He continued firing jinxes at the approaching wizard as he struggled to come up with a plan. Students were pouring out of the shops in a panic, scrambling to avoid the hexes and spells being shot down the street. It would only be a matter of time before one of them was hurt or killed. He was Head Boy, it was his responsibility, along with the Head Girl, to keep the students safe _. 'Oh god, Lily, please be safe,'_ he thought desperately.

His mind spun through a million thoughts, discarding ideas as quickly as they came as he tried to find a way to rescue the students still in the village. He was sure the Headmaster and professors would be in the village in no time, there was no way they wouldn't hear the battle up at the castle, but he couldn't depend on them right now. Most of the students had decided to stay in the castle, but there were still quite a few who decided to brave the cold weather. While the sixth and seventh years might be able to hold their own if they were in a group, he knew any younger student found alone would be in danger. Most of the students would be on High Street, where most of the stores were located. They were already at the far end of High Street; if they could guide the students back up the road to Hogwarts, they might stand a chance of protecting them. _'Unless the dark wizards are at the other end of High Street too,'_ part of his mind thought pessimistically. _'Alright, not to Hogwarts then,'_ he told himself. _'Side streets to the Shrieking Shack.'_ He knew it wasn't the world's best plan, but it was the only one he had at the moment; it had to work.

"GET THE MUDBLOODS!" one of the masked wizards shouted as they headed down the street, narrowly avoiding the hex James sent at him, only to be stopped by another Hogwarts witch further down the street.

"WE'VE GOT TO GET THE STUDENTS OUT OF HERE!" Remus shouted over the din of fighting and spells firing.

"I KNOW I KNOW!" James replied as he sent a witch flying into the side of a building. The owners of the shops were quickly joining the melee, casting protection spells near the younger students as they tried to guard their stores. He was momentarily relieved at the sight of them; they would need all the help they could get. "SEND THE STUDENTS TOWARD THE SHRIEKING SHACK! WE'VE GOTTA GET THEM SOMEWHERE SAFE! GET THE SEVENTH YEARS TO HELP!"

Whirling on his heel, James ran toward the far end of High Street, ignoring the shouts of his friends behind him as his feet pounded into the snow. He doubted any of the students had come that far down the street, but he had to check to be certain. There were only five or six stores to check; he couldn't risk leaving someone undefended. The sounds of fighting rang in his ears: the shouting of spells, the sizzle and hiss of magic colliding with magic, the muffled thuds as the hexes struck the buildings, threatening to collapse them. His blood boiled with the desire to join the fight, to protect his fellow students against this unknown danger; he was a true Gryffindor through and through. He glanced over his shoulder as he heard feet behind him, a grin stretching across his face as he spotted Sirius.

"You're out of your bloody mind, you know that!" Sirius said, a feral grin on his lips. He was always on board for a dangerous and potentially deadly plan. "I can't let you go alone but you know you'll get us killed one day."

"Well let's hope it's not today then," James retorted as they reached the end of the street, heading for the last shop. "Check and make sure there's no students in the stores; we can't leave them behind, but be careful. Watch out for traps."

"I'm always careful," Sirius replied easily as he headed to the shop across the street, shoving open the door.

The pair of boys quickly checked through the shops at the end of the road, finding them all thankfully empty. James had no idea what he would have done if he had to guide a student through the battle to the side streets heading toward the Shrieking Shack. With a quick glance at each other, they ran back up the street to the fighting, which had escalated in the brief time they were gone. Most of the buildings were badly damaged by the fighting: all of the windows were broken, some were missing chunks of bricks and one or two looked like they were on fire. A few other seventh years had joined the fight; he could pick out Frank Longbottom fighting along side the owner of Dogwood and Deathcap, a sprightly older wizard as well as a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. _'Nothing like a life-threatening battle to bring about inter-house cooperation,'_ James thought dryly. There didn't seem to be as many masked witches and wizards on the street, but he wasn't sure if they had been defeated or simply redirected their attention somewhere else.

James could see the look of relief on Peter's face as he bound the witch Peter was dueling with, tossing her into the alley between two shops. "Alright there, Wormy?" he asked as he clapped a hand briefly on Peter's shoulder.

Peter nodded vigorously, his hands shaking. "We-we've been se-sending the students to the Shrieking Shack!"

"You did good, Peter," he answered as he and Sirius jumped back into the fighting. The masked wizards were slowly pushing them up High Street, but they were still holding their own in the fighting. All they needed to do was stall long enough for the students to make an escape and the professors to come help.

"Potter, you seen your girl?" Frank shouted over to him, his eyes focused on the witch shooting spells at him. "Alice was supposed to be with Lily and Marlene."

James had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat at Frank's words, his worry for Lily nearly smothering him. "I haven't seen them!" he shouted back, fighting the quake in his voice. "They'll be together; they'll be alright."

His head snapped toward the buildings as terrified shrieks filled the air, running toward the sound before he made a conscious decision to move.

* * *

Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

The girls' screamed in surprise as the window shattered, spraying them with broken shards of glass. Their shouts were echoed along the street as masked witches and wizards emerged onto the road, firing spells at the shops that lined the main street. The store doors were ripped open as panicked shoppers flooded out onto the street and into the melee of hexes being fired.

Lily's heart thudded in fear as she spotted the familiar Hogwarts cloaks mixed in with regular witches and wizards. "Hogwarts students, over here!" Lily bellowed, yanking off her hat to reveal her bright red hair while waving to the running students. The students whipped around toward her, their cloaks flapping in the wind as they dodged between people and flying curses. She cast as many shield charms as she could while keeping an eye out for any other attackers. Lily knew if she didn't get them out of the village soon, they'd be lucky to only end up in the hospital wing.

The shop door behind her was flung open, the entryway crammed with Hogwarts students and shoppers. Combined with the students who had run toward her from other shops, recognizing the bright red hair of the Head Girl, she had seventeen terrified students staring back at her, waiting for her to find a solution. Marshaling her courage, she drew her shoulders back, forcing herself to portray a calmness she didn't feel at the moment. If she panicked, they would panic and she would be damned if she let anything happen to them on her watch.

"Students, go back to the castle!" Lily commanded. "Stick together and run back to the castle. Tell the professors what's happened. I'll hold them back so you can all run, but you have to move quickly, understand?" She quickly glanced at each of the students, hoping enough of them could stay calm to get the others back to the castle in one piece.

"Any seventh years willing to fight stick with us!" Alice called out before rushing toward the battle with Marlene at her side. Two Hufflepuff students followed after them, their wands drawn.

 _'Oh Merlin, be safe,'_ Lily thought worriedly before directing her attention to getting the students out of the shop and onto the road to Hogwarts without them drawing the attention of the attackers. Fear and panic were evident on the faces of the younger students, especially the few third years she saw. She tried to reassure them as much as she could in those brief moments, but there was only so much reassuring she could do while shouts and explosions filled the air. The only thing she could do for them was pair them with an older student that was available and pray they make it back to the castle safely. _'God, do they even know how to cast a proper shield charm?'_ she thought desperately. 'Would they remember with how scared they are?'

Pushing aside her worry, she turned her attention back to the battle. "Fumos!" Lily muttered, her wand emitting a thick gray smoke that rapidly obscured the road to Hogwarts. She had done all she could to help the fleeing students. She could only imagine what the situation might be like at the other end of High Street. The thought sent a shiver down her spine, her stomach dropping. _'James, please try to be careful,'_ she thought fearfully. She tried to comfort herself by reminding herself that he was with the Marauders, that Sirius would never leave James's side, that Remus and Peter would keep them from doing anything too reckless. James would be doing the best he could; now she needed to do the best she could. _'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart,'_ she thought as she rushed into the battle without a second thought.

Dueling in real life was very different from dueling in Defense Against the Dark Arts Lily quickly learned. Gone was the restraint of the classroom; these dark wizards and witches were hell-bent on doing harm to whomever they were dueling through whatever means possible. Every spell shot at her was filled with malice, trying to seriously harm or kill her. She was mildly surprised the attackers weren't using the Unforgivable curses, but maybe there was dark magic even they wouldn't dare use.

As for the identity of the attackers, that became apparent to her as she dueled one of the masked wizards. He was skilled, far more skilled than she was, but Lily had speed, determination, and an unwillingness to die and leave the other students undefended on her side. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to keep the wizard on his toes.

"You're quite clever, girlie," the wizard cackled as they dueled, their spells rebounding off one another. Lily could feel the sweat dripping down her back, while the wizard was hardly winded. "You would do well among the ranks of the Dark Lord's army, so young, so skilled. Why not join us?Lord Voldemort does not want use to harm our fellow purebloods and with your ability, you must be a pureblood witch."

"Muggle-born," Lily spat back, her hair flying around her as she narrowly dodged a hex. _'That's what this is about; they're barmy blood purists,'_ she thought angrily, her green eyes darkening. _'They're attacking kids!'_ "And I'd die before I join Voldemort and his madness!"

"Filthy mudblood!" the wizard roared, his spells flying faster. "How dare you speak the name of the Dark Lord!"

Fueled by her own righteous anger, she easily parried his next few attacks, her blood pounding in her ears. "Everte statum!" Lily shouted, the force of her spell launching her opponent backwards into the wall of the shop, knocking him unconscious. As his limp body collapsed onto the ground, she stepped toward him, her expression fierce. "I am the filthy mudblood Head Girl," she said angrily, her hands planed on her hips as she looked down at her defeated opponent. "And I will speak however I damn well please. Let's see anyone try to stop me."


	5. Chapter 5

James's heart pounded in fear as he ran down the snow-covered lane, his feet sliding on the hidden icy patches. The scream that filled the air moments before made his hair stand on end; it was the gut-wrenching sound of someone in agony, someone who was having pain intentionally inflicted on them. He didn't think about the danger he could be heading into when he started running. All he knew was he needed to help whoever was screaming. He dodged between groups of dueling witches and wizards, casting protection charms without a second thought. In the chaos of the battle, no one gave him a second glance.

The shop the screaming emanated from was about twenty yards from where the Marauders were dueling, set apart from the thickest of the fighting. "Bombarda!" James shouted, blasting in the door of the shop before rushing inside. The door ricocheted off the wall behind it from the force of his spell, nearly slamming it shut on his face. The masked wizard was startled by his entrance, his wand pointed at James's chest.

It took James's eyes a moment to adjust to the dim interior to the store, his wand held in front of him. His blood ran cold for a moment before heating rapidly, his face flushed red with anger as he saw the student curled on the floor, a masked wizard standing above him. The boy had to be a third or fourth year judging by his size, though James didn't recognize the face, only the Hufflepuff scarf wrapped around his neck. His body laid limply on the shop floor, his face a sickly pallor. He didn't stir when James blasted the door open or when the sounds of dueling from the street filled the store. _'Oh Merlin, please be okay, please be okay,'_ he thought desperately as he looked down at the boy momentarily before re-focusing on the masked wizard.

"Incarcerous!" James exclaimed, ropes shooting from his wand.

The masked wizard lunged to the side, barely avoiding the ropes that wrapped around the shelf behind him. He slid across the floor, rolling onto his side as he aimed at James. "Everte statum," the wizard said hoarsely.

James was thrown back against the wall, his head slamming into the brick wall hard enough to make his vision flicker white for a few seconds. The shelf above him came loose, the plank of wood and various knick-knacks resting on it raining down on his head. He struggled to remain upright, his knees wobbling as he leaned back against the wall. "Stay away from him," James mumbled as he struggled to his feet, his wand thankfully still in his hand. His vision blurred as he tried to focus his eyes; he could feel something dripping down his temple, the warm liquid slowly making its way down the side of his face.

"Filthy blood traitor defending disgusting mudbloods," the wizard spat. "Tainting magic." He rose to his feet, dusting off his black robes. "We need to purify the world of your lot, you and the filthy mudbloods."

"Oh shove it up your arse," James retorted angrily, resisting the urge to throw up as his stomach rolled. "You're all out of your bloody minds if you think we're gonna let that happen."

"You insolent brat!" the wizard roared, his wand hand shaking with anger.

Knowing this might be the only chance he would get, James forced himself to ignore the throbbing in his head and the growing queasiness in his stomach. "Locomotor wibbly," he croaked as he raised his wand.

The masked wizard collapsed to the floor with a cry, his hands clutching his weakened legs. Before he could react, James had the wizard bound, gagged and tossed into the corner of the shop like a bag of rubbish.

James's legs shook as he panted, his back pressed hard against the wall behind, the only thing keeping him upright. _'I won't throw up, I won't throw up, I won't throw up,'_ he chanted before turning his head and puking behind a rack of clothing.

"Bloody hell," he muttered as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His head felt like he had been hit with a Beater's bat, throbbing with every beat of his heart. He wanted nothing more than to sit on the floor for a few minutes, but he knew if he sat down, he may not find the strength to stand up again. Forcing himself forward, he walked over to the unconscious Hufflepuff boy, crouching beside him. He sighed audibly as he saw the slow rise and fall of the boy's chest, relief washing over him.

With a bit of struggling, he managed to drape the boy across his back, his limp arms hanging over his shoulders. He didn't bother locking the shop door on his way out. The door was half blown apart and he had a feeling a locked door wouldn't stop that wizard from escaping. If he was part of the crazy group of blood purists, anything short of Azkaban would be too little precaution.

The fighting had moved further up the street, but it didn't seem as if the Hogwarts students and shop owners were retreating in defeat. There seemed to be fewer duels than there had been before he entered the shop, the students banding together to help each other with the remaining masked wizards and witches. With any luck, the battle would be over sooner than later; there was no telling how many people would be injured.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted in relief as he spotted James struggling along the lane, running toward him with Remus and Peter close behind. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to watch your back if you don't tell me where you're going to? I turned around and you were gone."

"Sorry Padfoot," James wheezed, shifting the boy on his back into a more comfortable position. "Someone needs to take this kid back to the castle; he's been out since I found him. He needs Madam Pomfrey. Peter, do you think you can manage him? We'll watch your back so you can take him toward the Shrieking Shack."

Peter looked frightened, glancing at his three best friends before nodding, his grip tight on his wand. "I-I can d-do it," he stammered.

"Atta boy, Wormy," Sirius said encouragingly, helping James shift the Hufflepuff boy onto Peter's back.

"Don't worry, Peter; we'll protect you," Remus assured him. "We'll meet you back at the castle when it's all over."

Peter nodded jerkily, taking a deep breath. "Be careful," he said meekly as he headed down the street quickly, sticking close to the side of the buildings.

The three boys watched their friend for a moment before turning back toward the duels. "You look like shit, Prongs," Sirius commented casually. "And you're bleeding."

"I know. I feel like shit, but getting smashed into a brick wall will do that to you," James retorted, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He felt dead on his feet, keeping himself upright with adrenaline and force of will.

"No rest for the wicked, huh?" Remus commented with a grin as they ran back toward the duels.

Sirius laughed loudly, his shaggy hair flopping into his eyes as he shook his head in amusement. "We're in trouble then, aren't we?" he chuckled as they joined the nearest duels, spreading out among the nearest groups.

"Bloody hell, are those the professors?" James called out as he noticed people apparating at the end of the street. Squinting his eyes, he sighed in relief as he made out Professor McGonagall's familiar emerald robes whipping in the wind. Finally reinforcements had arrived.

* * *

Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6

_'This is nothing like Defense Against the Dark Arts,'_ Lily thought as she dueled against a masked witch. The street was filled with smoke: some of it from the smoke screen she had cast so the students could escape, some caused by spells striking the side of shops, sending a shower of wood, stone and dust into the air, and the rest coming from the few shops that were on fire, either set intentionally or caused by errant spells. Gone was the sleepy, picturesque lane she had walked down hundreds of times over the years. Now it was a war zone: buildings blown apart, people running scared, screams and shouts filling the air.

The fighting was slowly being moved down the road, to Lily's worry. There was a good chance they'd meet with other Hogwarts students and Hogsmeade shop owners further down the road, where they could gather together to drive off the masked combatants. But there was still a chance that they were being driven into a trap. There was the risk that they would be surrounded and ambushed. They were putting up a good fight, but they wouldn't be able to handle more opponents. All they could do was fight until reinforcements arrived. _'The students should have reached the castle by now,'_ Lily thought worriedly. _'At least they should have if they didn't run into any trouble.'_

"Pay attention to me, little mudblood," the witch hissed, her curse missing Lily's face by mere inches. "You're no fun to play with if you're dead."

"Oh are we playing games?" Lily mocked, parrying her spells rapidly as her red hair whipped around her face. Her face was flushed from exertion, her green eyes bright with anger and determination. "I prefer wizard's chess myself. Or exploding snap. But I suppose when you're absolutely barmy, destroying a village and attacking a bunch of underage students sounds like a riveting way to spend a Saturday afternoon."

The witch cackled loudly, the hood of her cloak falling back to reveal her unruly blonde hair. "Torturing mudbloods is always good fun to me," she said gleefully. "Oh the sounds that they make, the screaming, the crying, the begging. Oh the thought of it makes my blood sing. I'm sure you'll make such pretty sounds when I'm done with you."

Lily could feel the bile rise in her throat at the woman's words, the acid burning her as she swallowed harshly. She knew these masked witches and wizards were the group terrorizing muggle-borns and muggles, or at least they aspired to be like them, but to hear about the torturing and murders spoken about in such excited words chilled her blood. This was the world she would be entering once she left Hogwarts, filled with constant threats and danger. If she thought the petty brawls and intolerance within the safe confines of the castle was bad, the world outside would be almost unbearable.

Still, glancing around at the fierce fighting, Lily couldn't help feeling a bit hopeful. The odds would definitely be stacked against her, but she wouldn't be alone. Purebloods and half-bloods fought with her, defending their muggle-born friends and fellow classmates. She's seen them come to their aid multiple times over the years, defending them verbally and physically. Lily had two of the oldest pureblood families, the Potters and the Blacks, constantly defending her. They had gotten more than a few detentions for hexing students who called her mudblood. Things would be hard, but not impossible to handle.

The thought of the Marauders filled her with worry and anxiety. They were supposed to meet the boys before all the fighting broke out; she had no idea where they were or how they were doing. The only thing that kept her from panicking completely was the thought that they would be all together; where one Marauder was, the other three would be found. And right now there was definitely safety in numbers. _'Boys, please be safe,'_ she thought desperately, re-doubling her attacks. If she defeated this witch, she could possibly spend a little time looking for the boys. They were all skilled wizards, but she knew how careless they could be at times, especially James and Sirius, the reckless bravery of Gryffindor personified.

Lily's split second of distraction was all the witch needed to get past Lily's defenses. "Incendio!" the woman shouted excitedly, a stream of flames spraying from the tip of her wand.

Lily tried to step out of the way quickly, but the flames caught at the edge of her sleeve, spreading rapidly. A pained, frightened cry emitted from her lips as the flames consumed the sleeve, licking at her delicate skin. "Aguamenti!" she croaked, her voice cracking. Water gushed forth, ousting the flames and soothing the burned skin. Thankfully her skin hadn't been burned too badly, but the stinging pain made her want to cradle her hand against her chest protectively. The building behind her didn't faired as well. The entire façade of the store was alight, the flames swiftly consuming the wood building. She could feel the heat of the fire against her face as the wind blew, sweeping embers down the street.

'Oh god, the whole village might burn down,' Lily thought fearfully.

"You move quickly, mudblood, but I don't think you'll move so fast again," the witch sneered as she quickly fired multiple hexes at Lily.

Lily struggled to keep up with the magical onslaught, barely casting the counter-spells and protection charms in time. _'Brave at heart, Lily Evans, brave at heart,'_ she reminded herself. She could only think of one way to take back the offensive and she didn't like it one bit. But she was a Gryffindor. She was brave and bold and a trifle reckless. And she refused to be defeated. As the next hex was hurled at her, she resisted the urge to produce another shield charm, knowing she would only have seconds to turn the tide of the battle. She felt the rush of air as the hex whizzed past her head, raising her own wand. "Stupefy!" Lily shouted, her heart racing.

The masked witch was shocked as the spell hit her in the chest, sending her flying back a few feet before crashing into the ground. With a few flicks of her wand, Lily had the witch tied, gagged, and moved out of the way. Lily was panting from exertion, feeling beads of sweat running down the back of her neck.

Lily turned back to the burning building, her mind spinning as she tried to think of the fastest way to put out a blaze of that size. The flames had begun licking at the sides of the neighboring buildings, blackening the store sides. She doubted her Aguamenti charm would be strong enough to quell the roaring flames, but she had to try; she didn't have anyone else to help her. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders, drawing on her confidence. "Aguamenti," she said loudly, a gush of water bursting forth from her wand.

She whirled around as she saw a shadow move from the corner of her eye, her wand ready for another duel.

"Quite the fire we have going, don't we, Miss Evans?" Professor Flitwick said pleasantly as he walked over to her.

"Pr-professor?" Lily sputtered in shock. Her mind had gone back at the sight of her teacher, her brain unable to form a coherent sentence.

"I think between the two of us, we should be able to manage it," he continued confidently. "Shall we try?"

Lily nodded mutely, her green eyes wide. As she quickly glanced around the street, she spotted a few other professors joining the duels. Her knees shook as a wave of relief washed over her, nearly sending her to the ground. "Yes," Lily said, straightening her back. "Let's take care of this first."

* * *

Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7

Whatever battle plans there may have been quickly unraveled at the appearance of the professors. The students' confidence and ferocity re-doubled at the side of some of the greatest witches and wizards coming to their aid, strengthening their attacks. The masked assailants were taken aback at the sight of the professors. Some stayed to fight while many more fled the battle to avoid capture. It was possible the assailants didn't expect such a battle from the students, to be stalled long enough for the fleeing children to call for help. The remaining duels were quickly concluded, much to the relief of the students, professors, and shopkeepers.

"Whenever there's any trouble to be found, you boys are always in the midst of it," Professor McGonagall commented as she approached the three Marauders, her robes sweeping the snow-covered road. She looked down at the trio, a small smile on her lips as she looked them. "Why is that?"

James shrugged dismissively, a playful grin on his lips. "We don't always go looking for trouble; sometimes it just finds us, Professor."

"And we definitely didn't start it this time, Minnie," Sirius added easily, looking around at the half destroyed street. "I don't think we've ever gotten into this much trouble."

"It's not from a lack of effort, I assure you," Professor McGonagall retorted dryly, regarding the three boys. "If you call me Minnie again, you'll have detention for a week, Mister Black. Now where is Mister Pettigrew? I can't imagine the three of you abandoning him, especially in the middle of a battle."

"We sent him back to the castle with an injured student," Remus explained. "Sent him along the road to the Shrieking Shack with some other students. Did they all make it back alright?"

Professor McGonagall's lips tightened slightly. "Quite a few students returned from the castle along that road, but it'll take some time for us to determine if everyone returned. Some students returned to the castle under a smokescreen along the main road."

"That'll be Lily's idea," James replied confidently. His nagging worry returned only to be shoved away again. If Lily was able to provide protection long enough for the students to escape, she would be fine. She was the smartest witch in their year and bloody quick with a hex; he knew that from experience.

"Yes, that's what the students said, that Miss Evans protected them so they could escape," Professor McGonagall agreed. "Professor Dumbledore was wise to choose the two of you as Heads."

Sirius laughed loudly, "Never thought we'd see the day when we heard that. James Potter, a wise choice for Head Boy."

James shot Sirius a dirty look as Remus elbowed him in the side. "Have you seen Lily, Professor?" he questioned.

"I haven't, but I'm certain she's around here helping clean up," she replied. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on James. "Perhaps you should see if Madam Pomfrey has arrived, Potter. It looks like you're bleeding a bit."

James raised his hand to his forehead, feeling the dried blood. He barely held back a wince as his fingers touched a tender spot on his head. "It's nothing, Professor. It's just a little cut," he assured her. He neglected to tell her that his head hurt so much he was certain it would explode, his stomach was churning with nausea, and he was seeing double occasionally. He had better things to do than go see the nurse. Lily had to be somewhere in the village; he couldn't leave without being certain she was alright. His injuries could wait. "We'll start rounding up the students to send back to the castle."

"Did you need us to do anything else, Professor?" Remus asked politely.

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "No, I think you three have done quite enough today," she said with a brief, fond smile. "Just try to stay out of trouble."

"We always do, Minnie," Sirius answered cheekily as she walked away.

* * *

"You've done exceptionally well with protecting the students, Miss Evans," Professor Flitwick complimented as they rounded up the Hogwarts students. The few fires that had started were finally doused, allowing them to focus on locating everyone. Most of the students only had minor scrapes or bruises from their duels, but a few had to be seen by Madam Pomfrey immediately. The thought of injuries reminded her of the dull pain that throbbed in her left forearm. The sleeve of her jacket and sweater had been burned away, leaving her skin red and aching. Thankfully she hadn't been seriously burned, but it hurt like all hell. But the pain was the last thing she wanted to focus on at the moment.

"It wasn't just me; it was all of us," Lily replied, gesturing to a group of students and shopkeepers standing nearby. "Group effort."

Professor Flitwick nodded in agreement. "The fighting here most certainly was; you've all made the school proud. But the students who returned to the castle insisted it was the Head Girl's quick thinking and a strong smokescreen spell that allowed them to escape. You should be proud of yourself. You and Mr. Potter have behaved most admirably, quite deserving of the title of Head Girl and Boy. I've heard that he sent students along the road to the Shrieking Shack to return to the castle."

"Have you seen James, Professor?" Lily asked worriedly. She knew it was perfectly reasonable that he was busy assisting students, but the thought did nothing to quell the anxiety that had her stomach in knots.

"I haven't but I'm sure he's close by. Mr. Potter never seems to be far from trouble," he chuckled. He looked around the street before turning his gaze back to Lily, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "It seems everything is under control here. Perhaps you would be kind enough to find Mr. Potter and the other students and direct them back to the castle, Miss Evans."

"Absolutely," Lily answered immediately, her cheeks flushing at her eagerness. "I can do that."

Professor Flitwick nodded with a soft laugh. "Then I will see you both at the castle."

Lily turned away from him, quickly heading down the street. She paused at every group of students she saw, stopping briefly to direct them back to the castle before continuing down the street. With every passing moment, her anxiety grew worse, her breathing quick from worry. There was no way he could have passed her, but why couldn't she find him. If he had gotten himself hurt, she would murder him.

As her worry threatened to overwhelm her, she rounded the slight bend in the road, her breath leaving her in a whoosh of relief. Standing in the middle of the road, James was flanked by Sirius and Remus, paying attention to something the former was saying. His clothes was a bit disheveled and one of the lenses of his glasses was cracked, but he seemed to be in one piece. She stood there for a moment, letting the sight of him calm the racing of her heart. _'Oh Merlin, is that blood?'_ she thought fearfully as her eyes spotted a bit of red on the side of his head.

"James!" Lily called out, his name leaving her lips without a conscious thought. James looked up at her call, a wide grin stretching across his face as he spotted Lily taking a step toward her.

Lily ran the few yards that separated them, nearly knocking him over in the process. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, her face pressed against his shoulder as relief washed over her, making her knees weak. His arms wrapped around her body, one encircling her waist as the other buried itself in her unruly red hair. He tightened his hold on her, his body pressed against her as if he would weld her to him forever. She exhaled harshly as she was held by him, her limbs trembling.

"Lily," James whispered, his warm breath caressing the curve of her ear. "Oh Merlin, Lily."

She pulled back slightly, her green eyes meeting his hazel ones. She could feel her stomach drop as she looked at him, her fingers moving to caress the hair at the back of his neck. "James," she whispered before pressing her lips against his.

* * *

Reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers! Here we are at the final chapter of this story. I had originally planned to split it into two chapters but they would be too short so you get an extra long final chapter! Thanks for sticking around with me on this crazy story.

Don't forget to check out my other Marauders stories: Care for my brothers, care for me; Christmas Secret; Firewhiskey for Butterbeer; Holiday Magic (still being written); Light in the Rain; Migraine Pain; Saturday Morning and Wedding Crashers.

Until next time, ninjanervana

* * *

"I can't wait to get back to the castle," Sirius groaned as he stretched his arms over his head. "I need some food, I need a shower, and then I'm going to find myself an empty broom closet and a hot girl to snog."

James chuckled, rolling his eyes as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The first two parts of Sirius's plan didn't sound half bad. His body ached from being thrown against the shop wall and his head throbbed with every beat of his heart. He was pretty sure he could sleep for the next week easily. _'At least the street is empty,'_ he thought tiredly. The three Marauders had sent all of the students they saw back to the castle, working from the end of the street back to the start. With any luck, they could be back at the castle within the next twenty minutes.

"Look, it's Lily," Remus commented, pulling James from his thoughts.

He looked up as Lily called his name, a relieved grin stretching across his lips. _'Thank Merlin,'_ James thought, drinking in the sight of her. Her red hair hung loose around her, strands of it stuck to her face and neck. Patches of her skin were covered in soot and the left sleeve of her coat and sweater were missing, the visible skin an angry shade of red. She looked like the picture of the warrior angel his mum had shown him as a child. Battered, but triumphant.

He'd only taken a step or two to her when Lily sprinted toward him, quickly closing the distance between them. He stifled a groan as she ran into him, his muscles protesting the rough treatment. He easily pushed aside his discomfort to focus on Lily; she was all he could think about since the madness had started. He wrapped his arms around her body, his face pressed against her hair. She smelled faintly like smoke, but that was something to worry about later. She was here and she was mostly unharmed and thank Merlin she was safe. Her arms were wrapped around his neck tight enough to strangle him, but he suspected it was more to hold herself upright; he could feel her shaking against him. James made soft shushing sounds as one hand made its way into her messy hair, his arms tightening around her further.

"Lily," James murmured, his lips almost brushing against her ear. "Oh Merlin, Lily." He made a faint noise of displeasure as she began to pull away, but he loosened his arms around her. He knew their hug wouldn't last long- they were only friends- but he longed to hold her for a few more moments, to reassure himself that she was truly alright.

"James," Lily whispered, her green eyes locked on his. Before he could answer her, she stretched up on her toes, pressing her lips against his.

He was momentarily frozen in shock before he relaxed into the kiss, his eyes closing as he pulled her closer. The village looked like the sight of a weeklong battle, he was pretty sure he cracked his skull, and he was kissing Lily Evans. He'd imagined a million different scenarios in which he could kiss her, but he knew this wasn't on the list. It was absolutely mad and it was exactly like them.

After a minute or two, they parted to breathe, his forehead pressed against hers. "Lily Evans," James murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead lightly. He was sure his heart would burst from happiness as he held Lily, the last tension of the afternoon finally melting away in her presence.

"If my greeting isn't as enthusiastic as Prongs's, I'm going to be jealous," Sirius announced loudly, a broad grin on his face.

Remus smacked him in the back of the head, giving him an irritated look. "He's worked seven years for this moment. Shut up," he hissed. "Git."

"You are officially the world's worst best friend," James declared as he let his arms fall to Lily's waist.

"I just want to get in on the love fest," Sirius answered innocently. "Lily loves us too."

Lily laughed softly, freeing herself from James's arms to his disappointment. "I'm glad you're both alright," she said as she hugged them tightly, kissing both of their cheeks. "Where's Peter? Is he alright?"

"Oh Wormy's fine," Sirius assured her. "He took an injured student up to the castle during the battle. I expect he'll be there waiting for us."

"We were just rounding up the last students and sending them to the castle," James said, resisting the urge to pull Lily close to his side.

"I was too…sort of," Lily replied, blushing lightly. "This end of the street empty then?"

Remus nodded, "We were just heading up to the castle as well."

James held his hand out to her, his head beating faster from nervousness. "Are you ready, Lily?"

Lily smiled gently as she slipped her hand into his, interlacing their fingers. "I'm ready."

He squeezed her hand gently, returning her smile as he led her down the street, Sirius and Remus following behind them.

"It took them long enough," Sirius muttered, his comment quickly followed by a slapping sound. "Bloody hell, Moony, that hurt!"

James chuckled softly, glancing at Lily, thrilled to find her looking back at him. It had taken them a long time, but they were finally here.

* * *

Lily trudged down the steps to the Heads' common room, pulling her hands into the sleeves of her oversized sweater and crossing her arms over her chest. Even dressed in wool socks, fleece pajama bottoms and the coziest sweater she owned, she still felt cold. Every muscle in her body felt exhausted, but she still had a few things left to do before the boys arrived.

The trip back to the castle was a blur in her mind; she could remember the boys joking and laughing, the feel of James's warm hand in hers, but how she made it from Hogsmeade to the castle was anyone's guess. She couldn't even remember what they talked about on the way back.

Once they returned, she and James had been hustled off to the overfilled hospital wing despite their protests. No one argued with Madam Pomfrey for long. Lily didn't think she was in bad shape; her arm ached, but it wasn't unbearable. James was a completely different story. It was only once they reached the castle that he admitted he had been seeing double while they walked back to the castle. Madam Pomfrey healed her arm in a blink, but Lily still waited for James while he was tended to. They hadn't spoken about the spontaneous kiss, but clearly things had changed between them.

After the hospital wing, they joined the Marauders and everyone else who had been in Hogsmeade for an early dinner in the Great Hall. They were all bone tired, but no one would go to bed on an empty stomach; most had already missed lunch because of the battle. Lily had never heard the Great Hall so silent during a meal; it was always filled with talking and laughter. But after the day they had, no one felt like laughing, the little talking that occurred done in whispers. The war that they heard about daily had come knocking loudly on their door. They were in shock, they were afraid and they were not ready. This was the world many would be entering at the end of term.

It was that fear that made Lily ask the Marauders if they wanted to stay in the Heads' dorm for the night. She wasn't afraid to be alone, but she knew she'd feel better if she could see the boys were safe as well. If they were all together, she knew they would be fine. They boys agreed easily, the group splitting up to shower and gather their belongings before going to the Heads' dorm. Which led to Lily standing alone in the common room.

She unfolded her arms as she drew her wand, lighting a fire in the grate before transfiguring the couches into one large mattress. _'Hopefully they remember to bring their blankets,'_ she thought tiredly as she sat on the edge of the mattress, running her hands through her slightly damp hair. It had taken two washes to get rid of the scent of smoke and she swore she could still smell it.

"You look like you could use a hug," James commented gently.

Lily looked up from her lap, spotting James by the staircase. He was dressed similar to her: Quidditch t-shirt, pajama bottoms, and socks. The sight of him was so utterly normal, she wanted to cry from relief. "I could," she admitted with a weak smile. "It's been a hard day."

James walked over to her, taking her hands in his to help her stand. "Come 'ere," he murmured, pulling her into a hug. Lily wrapped her arms around his torso, exhaling harshly as she tucked her face against his neck, leaning into his body. She could feel her body trembling, but couldn't make it stop no matter how much she tried. "You're alright now; everything's okay," he crooned, his hands rubbing her back gently. "Everyone's okay."

"Not everyone," Lily answered quietly, her thoughts turning to the fourth year boy who was rushed to St. Mungo's. Merlin, he had looked so tiny against the large white stretcher as he was carried away.

James's arms tightened around her, his lips pressed against her hair. "Everyone _will_ be alright," he said firmly. "We can't do anymore worrying tonight; leave it for tomorrow."

Lily was still for a few moments before nodding, her tense muscles slowly relaxing in his presence. "Hey James?" she said after a few minutes of comfortable silence, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah Lily?"

She took a deep breath, preparing to answer him when the portrait hole swung open. "Oye, you didn't invite us over to watch the two of you snog, did you?" Sirius teased as he walked in with the other Marauders.

Remus smacked the back of his head lightly, following him into the common room. "Don't be a git about everything," he chastised before looking over at Lily and James. "Do you two want a moment?"

Lily shook her head as she unwillingly pulled herself out of James's arms. "We're alright," she answered. "How are you lot?"

"We're alright too," Peter answered, unloading a bag of blankets and pillows. "Probably took every pillow and blanket from the dormitory."

"Well I think we're all a pack of awful liars," Sirius declared loudly as he fumbled in his bag, the items within it clinking against each other. With a mischievous grin at the group, he pulled out two bottles filled with amber liquid. "But I think after we finish these, we'll be as close to alright as we can get tonight."

Lily's green eyes widened in surprise, "You brought firewhiskey?"

"Brilliant idea, Pads," James complimented him, slapping his hand on Sirius's shoulder as he accepted one of the bottles. "At least we'll all get to sleep tonight."

"I don't think this is the best idea," Lily said hesitantly, looking around at the boys.

"Not like we'll get caught here," Sirius answered her, uncorking one of the bottles before taking a long pull. He sighed in satisfaction, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "After the day we've had, I think we deserve a drink to unwind with. Otherwise we'll never get to sleep."

Remus shrugged his shoulders as he took the bottle from Sirius, taking a swig. "I think Padfoot might actually be right this time," Remus replied. "It'll take a lot more than two bottles between the five of us, err or maybe four of us, to get drunk. This is probably the least that we've ever drunk inside of Hogwarts."

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to, Lily," James assured her, taking her hand in his. "And we won't get into any mischief, Marauder's honor."

"I'm too exhausted to get into trouble," Peter groaned as he sat down on the edge of the bed, accepting the firewhiskey bottle. After taking a quick drink, he passed it over to James. "I'm ready to fall asleep."

"We're all dead on our feet," James agreed, taking a quick sip from the bottle before turning to look at Lily.

Lily returned his level gaze before glancing down at the firewhiskey bottle. She knew the boys wouldn't pressure her into drinking, but she knew they had a point. She couldn't imagine being able to fall asleep tonight or being able to sleep without nightmares. It wasn't the most responsible idea she'd ever had, but after dueling for her life that afternoon, she would accept any aid she was offered.

She grabbed the bottle from James's grip, taking a quick sip from the bottle. Her eyes watered as the liquor burnt down her throat, making her cough. "I brought down my cards," she coughed before clearing her throat. "Anyone want to play?"

The four boys grinned at her before nodding in agreement, spreading out across the oversized mattress.

* * *

The five students stayed up until the early hours of the morning, playing cards, making stupid jokes and slowly finishing off the two bottles of firewhiskey. It did nothing to erase the terror and anxiety of the afternoon, but the alcohol coupled with the presence of their friends relaxed them enough to welcome their sleep.

Peter was the first to fall asleep, claiming the far end of the mattress as he wrapped himself in his Gryffindor blanket. Remus laid down beside him, a sigh of relief leaving him as soon as his head hit the pillow. By the time Sirius had settled on the other side of him, he was drifting to sleep, his expression relaxed.

"Prongs, Lilypad, while I'm sure that you're thrilled to be sharing a bed with each other, please do remember that you're also sharing it with three other people," Sirius commented as he laid down, a wicked grin on his face. "I don't want to be woken up by the mattress bouncing."

Lily blushed bright red at his implication while James punched his arm lightly. "Good night, Padfoot," James said as he got comfortable, his back resting lightly against Sirius's.

"Don't let the pixies bite," Sirius yawned, closing his eyes.

Lily laid down on the other end of the mattress, her back warmed by the dying fire in the grate. There was barely any room between her and James's body, their breaths brushing against each other's face. She could feel her exhaustion washing over her, threatening to pull her into unconsciousness.

"Are you comfortable?" James murmured, his hand brushing a strand of hair from her face before resting it lightly on her waist.

"I'll probably sleep till noon," she replied, scooting a little closer to rest her head against his chest. "Is this alright?" she asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

James glanced over his shoulder, his eyes roaming the faces of his sleeping friends before turning back to Lily, her face tucked against his shirt. "Yeah, I'm alright," he assured her, kissing her forehead. "I'll sleep till next week, but I'll be alright."

Lily hummed in agreement, her breathing slowing as she closed her eyes. She forced them open a few moments later, her hand unconsciously gripping his shirt. "Hey James?"

"Yeah Lily?" he answered, his words slightly slurred from exhaustion.

"Go out with me?" she asked, looking up to meet his hazel eyes.

James grinned sleepily, his lips brushing against her lightly. "Absolutely," he replied, his eyes closing once more. "Tomorrow afternoon."

"It's a date then," Lily answered, nuzzling into his chest as she closed her eyes.

"Oye, you two, save the love for the morning, I'm trying to sleep," Sirius groaned, followed by a muffled thud. "Remus, stop hitting me."

Lily chuckled lightly, quickly succumbing to her exhaustion. "Good night boys; I love you all."

The boys mumbled their replies sleepily, their half murmured words following her to sleep.

* * *

Reviews please!


End file.
